Chuck v The Mission of a Lifetime
by Chuckfanster
Summary: Instead of babysitting Hugo Panzer and Heather Chandler in Castle during Chuck v. The Cubic Z, Chuck and Sarah actually went on their mission of a lifetime. This is what happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. the Mission of a Lifetime**

**A/N –** While I enjoyed the Chuck vs the Cubic Z episode that aired on TV, I always wondered what it would have been like if Chuck and Sarah actually went on their mission of a lifetime to Monaco as Lord and Lady Carmichael chasing a lazy oligarch down the French Riviera. Since this story won't take place in the guts of Castle, there will be a significant departure from canon. The having a child issue that was a major part of the episode will be a major part of this version though as will Sarah coming to grips with the fact that she has changed and doesn't want to be the cold hearted spy anymore. So without further ado… Standard disclaimer – I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 1**

Sarah walked up the stairs to the cabin of the private jet closely followed by Chuck. After they settled into their seats next to each other the pilot radioed the tower for clearance and plane took off for the ten hour trip to Monaco airport. Chuck looked at his girlfriend and noticed she was a little tense, but she was usually that way at the beginning of a mission. This tension however seemed a little different though and he determined in his mind to find out what the issue was. Chuck reached over and took Sarah's hand in his, squeezing it gently, before raising it to his lips. Sarah smiled a thin smile at her boyfriend before he let go.

Her sparring session with Casey did nothing but make her arms and legs tired. The teasing she received from him as she told him about Chuck letting it slip that they could be next, having kids, repeating what Awesome said, didn't help one bit. She knew she needed to talk about it to Chuck. Casey was right. Chuck will know that something was wrong and will keep digging at her until she told him what was the matter. She hated sharing her feelings but knew this was something she needed to be able to do to enjoy a life with Chuck to its fullest. She just needed to figure out a way to bring the subject up without alarming him. She loved Chuck and loved being with him. She would have to find a way.

Chuck pulled out the mission files and handed one to Sarah before starting to read one himself. After a few minutes of perusing the files Sarah set hers down and turned to face her boyfriend. "Chuck?"

Chuck, deep in thought about something he was reading answered "Hmmmm?"

Sarah took the file Chuck was holding and set it aside. Chuck looked up in surprise. "What is it Sarah?"

"Chuck, can we talk?"

Suddenly alarmed Chuck answered "What is it Sarah? Are you OK?"

Sarah smiled inwardly at her boyfriend. "I'm fine Chuck. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Please talk to me Sarah. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Sarah nodded. "I know Chuck. First of all I love you and I love being with you."

Chuck grinned and said "Ditto, right back at ya."

"It's just that…..can we….."

Suddenly the big screen monitor in the cabin came on and the face of one General Diane Beckman could be seen on the screen. Chuck and Sarah stopped their conversation and looked up.

"Chuck, Sarah." General Beckman greeted them.

"Good morning General." Chuck and Sarah answered back.

'We just got some new intel that may have some bearing on your mission. It seems that two of Alexei Volkoff's lieutenants are also in Monaco right now. We don't know of any connection of the man you're following to Volkoff. We need you to find out if there is."

"Roger that, General." Chuck said.

"Who are Volkoff's men that are in Monaco?" Sarah asked.

Beckman looked at them through the monitor. "Actually it's a man and a woman. Two people you have dealt with before." She paused for greater effect. "They are Hugo Panzer and Heather Chandler."

Chuck and Sarah both froze for a moment before looking at each other and back at the screen. The general had posted their pictures side by side. Chuck flashed on the picture of Heather Chandler.

"Did you just flash?" Sarah asked.

Chuck put his hand on Sarah's knee and squeezed.

"What did you see Agent Bartowski?"

"Something about a prison network, General."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just focus on the mission and find out why Panzer and Chandler are in Monaco."

"Will do General." Chuck and Sarah answered in unison. The screen went blank.

Chuck turned to Sarah. "I also saw something else."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"There is a connection between Heather Chandler and an Agent Frost. Heather Chandler knows my mom."

xxxxx

Lester Patel and Jeffrey Barnes intercepted Morgan Grimes as he was heading back to his office. Morgan was taking his job as Manager of the Burbank Buy More very seriously, wanting to impress General Beckman and her superiors. After Morgan told those two not to embarrass him, Lester said "You talk like you have a lot of brass in your pants."

Morgan nodded and smiled.

"He's here." Jeff said.

"Who's here?" Morgan asked.

"The man whose job you stole." Lester replied.

Morgan looked behind him to see what Jeff and Lester were talking about. He spotted Big Mike lurking in the merchandise aisles.

"Whoopsie." Lester said before running away, taking Jeff with him.

Big Mike entered Morgan's office and told him what he had been doing. He had discovered the source of his happiness which was Morgan's mother and that he wanted to ask his permission to marry her.

Morgan freaked out internally. There was no way he wanted Big Mike to be his stepfather. When Big Mike pulled out the half-carat cubic zirconium ring Morgan thought he would lose it right then and there. But Big Mike asked him to think about it and hold the ring for him, to give it back when he thought he was worthy. Morgan was touched and decided to not come to any rash conclusions. So when he asked for a job to help with the game launch, Morgan agreed. After all, he could use the extra help.

xxxxx

Chuck got up from his seat to stretch his legs for a minute. He headed to the aft part of the plane and noticed there was a door. Knowing there was no one else on board with them, he opened it. Much to his surprise the door opened into a bedroom with a queen sized bed. _This sure beats sleeping in a seat_, Chuck thought. He exited the bedroom and called out to Sarah.

"Sarah?"

She turned around in her seat. "What is it Chuck?"

"Come here for a second. I want to show you something."

Sarah set down the file she was looking through and walked to where Chuck was. He opened the door.

"Ta daa!"

Sarah looked inside and saw the bed. She cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't know that was in here? Are you tired or something? Do you want to take a nap?"

Chuck's mouth dropped open and he clamped it shut again.

Sarah was teasing him, knowing full well he was thinking about more than just sleeping in the bed. She wanted that too, but she really needed to talk to him before she could enjoy the intimacy. Sarah took Chuck's hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "Can we talk?"

Chuck tried to hide his disappointment but couldn't. He simply nodded.

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I want what you have in mind too, Chuck. It's just I need to talk to you about something first. I do love you."

That got a bit of a smile from her boyfriend, but not the full blown Chuck Bartowski grin she loved so much. She led Chuck into the bedroom and had him sit on the edge of the bed. Sarah sat down next to him, their legs touching.

Just then the ride became very bumpy. The pilot spoke over the intercom. "Agents Walker and Bartowski, please return to your seats immediately. We've run into a storm."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other as they saw the lightning and heard the thunder. Quickly they returned to their seats and buckled up. The plane was tossed to a fro and for the first time Sarah Walker feared for her life. Chuck gripped the arm rests of his seat and became very pale. Sarah took out air sickness bags for both of them just in case they were needed. After what seemed like days, it was actually less than an hour, the skies calmed down and both Chuck and Sarah fell asleep in their seats from fear and exhaustion. They didn't wake up until it was time to land.

xxxxx

Casey was grumpier than usual since he didn't get to go to on the mission. His trigger finger was getting a little itchy but deep down he was glad he wasn't going to France. He knew that Monaco was its own principality but as far as he was concerned it was still part of France. He hated the place. He was down in Castle with the new Greta. Where they got these women he didn't know. Another tall beautiful woman that he was sure was well trained in the art of seduction. Casey was reviewing the intel from where Walker and Bartowski were going when Morgan's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Casey, have you seen the new Greta?"

"She's right here." Casey responded.

Greta walked over to the monitor and said "I'm sorry Mr. Grimes, I know I'm supposed to be upstairs but those two nerd herders keep staring down my shirt and the losers in line are freaking me out."

"Not to worry. I need you to go on a very important mission."

"Mission?" Casey asked. "Why don't you send me?"

"Relax Casey. We're short on games. I'm sending Greta to another store to pick some up. I'm hoping she'll use some of her "skills" to obtain a few extra copies."

Greta frowned. "I didn't spend six months in training at Langley to pick up more games Mr. Grimes. This isn't exactly a national security matter.

"Not a national security matter? A super-secret spy base could be compromised if these nerds get out of hand. I need more games."

Casey grunted. "You better go Greta. We don't want Grimes here to get blamed for compromising a spy base."

Greta nodded. "I'm on my way."

Morgan said "Thanks Greta and Casey. I'll send the details to the Nerd Herder."

Greta headed out the secret entrance through the Orange Orange and got in the herder. After reading the directions, she headed out of the parking lot to the Beverly Hills store.

xxxxx

Hugo Panzer looked out from his hotel balcony. The Mediterranean Sea was in the distance looking as black as the night. Street lights illuminated the Monte Carlo streets below. He was looking for someone, a petite brunette to bring back to Alexei Volkoff. She had run off after failing to complete a deal of high importance to Mr. Volkoff. Everyone knew that disappointing Mr. Volkoff was a very serious matter.

Using cash and a fake passport, a petite brunette checked into a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town. She hoped to make her way to the marina in the morning without being spotted by Volkoff's men to find transportation on some rich man's yacht. She had spent the evening at the casino wearing a very low cut evening gown hoping to draw the attention of such a man who wanted a little companionship. A rich oligarch that was already surrounded by a bevy of beauties caught her attention. She noticed they were all European and hoped he wanted an American for a change. She used her surgically enhanced 'assets' to draw his attention, especially when he asked her to blow on the dice for luck at the craps table. When she accidentally knocked the dice into her cleavage and had him fish them out, she knew she had a shot. Her ploy earned an invite to the man's yacht in the morning. It seems his wife would be leaving early to head home to tend to her ailing father. She would be safe soon enough.

xxxxx

Greta arrived at the Beverly Hills Buy More and immediately drew the attention of not only the shoppers but also the employees. She marched straight back to the manager's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Scott Jones, the manager of the store.

When Greta walked in his jaw dropped to the floor.

"C can I help y you?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

Greta looked at the manager to size him up as she would a mark. _Piece of cake_. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and crossed her right leg over her left, causing her already short skirt to ride high on her thigh. She noticed his not so subtle stare at her legs.

"I'm here from the Burbank Buy More to pick up the games you promised Mr. Grimes.

Scott nodded. "I see. We can spare twenty games. You can pick them up in back. Is there anything else I can help you with? Would you like to transfer to our store?"

"That is a tempting offer. Would I be working under you?" Greta answered.

Her choice of words didn't go unnoticed by Scott. He grinned like a shark. "Of course. But I would hope you would work your way on top."

Greta groaned inwardly but continued the game to get what she wanted. "Before I would seriously consider a transfer, I need to know if you're really serious. The best way for that to happen is for you to give me more games to take back to Burbank."

Scott looked Greta up and down and she pushed her chest out as she straightened up in the chair. He really wanted her. "How many more games?"

Greta grinned. "I'm stopping at the Glendale store on the way back. They're going to give us 100 games. Can you top that?" She didn't like lying to this guy but he deserved it for the way he looked at her.

Scott frowned and looked out at the store. He was sent 400 games, more than any other store and could easily sell them all tonight. He looked back at Greta who smiled, showing her perfect teeth. Scott really wanted her. "OK, I'll give you 150 games if you promise to transfer to our store. Deal?"

Greta nodded. "Agreed as long as it's OK with my supervisor at corporate."

"Corporate?"

"I'm on a rotation at the various stores around the country. I was sent to the Burbank store. I think I could just as easily be sent to this one."

Scott grinned. "Good. We have an accord." He scribbled on an inventory transfer form and handed it to her. He held out his hand which she shook.

"Thank you Scott. I'll be on my way. I'll contact my supervisor tomorrow."

Scott showed her the way to the loading dock where they parted ways. She handed the document to the warehouse manager and went to get her Nerd Herder. When she got back, the games were waiting. She smiled at the manager and asked "Is there any way I could get an even 200 games?" She was getting tired of men looking down her blouse and this manager was one of the worst. Greta nodded to another box that contained 50 games. "I'm going to be transferring here soon and would be VERY grateful."

The manager just stared and finally nodded. He loaded the fourth box into the car.

Greta smiled and thanked the man. She got into the car and headed back to Burbank. _Grimes owes me big time for this_.

xxxxx

The extra two hundred games Greta brought helped some with the unruly crowd at the Burbank store but just made the remaining hundred plus customers angry that they were going to leave empty handed. Jeff and Lester tried in vain to calm the crowd with poetry and by acting out scenes from the game. It didn't work and a mini riot ensued causing Morgan to lose Big Mike's ring. Big Mike restored order with an impassioned speech and the timely use of his disco stick on a very unruly and very large customer.

Morgan apologized to Big Mike for losing the ring and offered him the assistant manager position. After forgiving him about the ring, Big Mike was every happy that Morgan granted him 'permission' to marry his mom.

During the cleanup, the ring was swept into the vents where it lodged at one of the joints. As time went by, it gradually worked its way toward a vent into Castle.

xxxxx

After checking into their Diamond Suite at the Hotel Hermitage in Monte Carlo, Chuck and Sarah walked out onto the balcony overlooking the harbor. "Wow," Sarah said. "What a view."

Chuck smirked and looked at his girlfriend. "Yes…. It sure is."

Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I was talking about the harbor silly." Chuck leaned down and kissed her which she happily returned. After breaking the kiss they held each other while looking at the yachts. On very large one caught his eye. The _Serendipity. _Chuck flashed.

"Did you just flash?"

"That yacht is owned by an Egyptian arms dealer. I wonder what he's here for."

"We better call Beckman." Chuck nodded in agreement.

After talking to Beckman and being instructed to ignore the Egyptian arms dealer as that wasn't their mission they ordered room service and settled in for the night. Sarah decided to take a quick shower before bed and was planning on talking to Chuck before they went to sleep. After her shower and brushing her teeth she left the bathroom wearing a tank top and panties. She walked to the right side of the huge bed and climbed in to snuggle up with her boyfriend. When she did so she discovered that Chuck's breathing was even and he was fast asleep. Sarah kissed him on the cheek before laying her head on the luxurious pillow. She blew her hair off her forehead and sighed heavily. Her conversation with Chuck would have to wait until tomorrow.

xxxxx

Heather Chandler, dressed in a white sundress over a skimpy red string bikini, headed down the ramp toward the large yacht. It was called the _Golden Kimono_, a rather unusual name for a yacht, she thought. Heather had waited hidden on a vacant yacht nearby waiting for the man's wife to depart, which she did thirty minutes earlier. When she reached the steps of the yacht she called out "Ahoy there. Permission to come aboard?"

A crew member came to the stairs and looked down at her. "May I help you madame?"

"I was invited by Victor. Is he here?"

The man looked Heather up and down. _A never ending stream of babes when the wife is away._ "I'll check for you. Who may I say is calling?"

Heather smiled. "Tell him it's Kathy. We met at the casino last night."

He nodded. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Heather sat down on the steps and in a few moments he returned with Victor.

"Kathy! So nice of you to come. Please come aboard."

Heather took his hand as she stepped on the teak deck. He kissed her on each cheek. "Thank you for inviting me. You have a beautiful ship."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please."

Victor offered his arm which she took and he led her below deck to his cabin.

xxxxx

After a delicious breakfast on the terrace Lord and Lady Carmichael decided to take a walk along the harbor and check out the beach. Sarah put on her leopard print bikini and cover up while Chuck wore his board shorts, button down shirt, wide brimmed plantation style hat and sunglasses. Sarah also wore a scarf over her head and sunglasses. They strolled casually down the sidewalk in front of the harbor looking at the boats and for any sign of their target or the Volkoff employees.

Upon reaching the far end of the harbor and spotting nothing unusual except for large yachts and bikini clad or monokini clad women (Chuck did his best not to look) they stopped and sat down on a bench that had a good view of the harbor. Chuck put his arm around Sarah's shoulders pulling her close. One yacht that was in sight was the _Golden Kimono. _Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah on the lips and raised an eyebrow. "It this a good time for our long awaited chat?"

Sarah looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She wanted to alleviate that immediately. "Yeah, okay. It's really not a big deal, but could be."

Alarmed Chuck asked "What is it? Is it a big deal or isn't it?"

Sarah took both of his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Chuck. Nothing is going to change that. It's just that….."

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from the harbor causing both Chuck and Sarah to look up. The sound came from the _Golden Kimono_. A large crate that was being delivered to the yacht was dropped on the deck of the ship causing a very loud bang and the crate to open. Loud curses soon followed as the packing materials spilled onto the deck. Men scrambled to stem the flow on the materials and set the container upright before closing the lid. After the commotion died down Sarah looked up to a higher deck and gasped. Chuck noticed her reaction and asked "What is it?"

Sarah said "Take a quick look but don't stare at the woman in the red bikini." Chuck looked up quickly and back at his girlfriend.

"OMG, Sarah. That's Heather Chandler."

xxxxx

Hugo Panzer left his hotel and headed to the beach. He figured that Heather Chandler would try and blend in as a tourist and maybe even pick up a sugardaddy by wearing not much more that her smile. He walked along the edge of the water looking at the scantily clad women. _You've got to love the South of France_ he thought as three beautiful young women walked by in their monokinis. Panzer circled the beach as he looked for Chandler. When he didn't see her he decided to take a look at the yachts in case she already had found her sugardaddy. Panzer walked deliberately along the harbor scanning the yachts docked there. Some looked like they were vacant and haven't been used for months, while others were party vessels with a large contingent of men and women on board. As he walked along he felt his phone vibrate and looked at the screen. It was Alexei Volkoff. "Yes Mr. Volkoff?"

"Hugo….. how was your flight."

"It was very good Mr. Volkoff. Thank you for asking. How may I help you?"

"Any sign of Ms. Chandler?"

"None yet but I am looking for her now among the yachts."

"Good idea. Frost thinks she'll try to sneak out on a yacht too. I also called for another reason. There is an arms dealer in Monte Carlo right now I want you to keep an eye on. His name is Omar Shareem from Egypt. The name of his yacht is the _Serendipity_. Rumor has it that he's there to buy a large shipment of AK-47s from my rival. I want him to buy from me. Find out who and when he's meeting. I think this is one party I want to crash."

Panzer chuckled. "Very good sir. What about Chandler?"

"Keep looking for her but Shareem is the top priority. I have a feeling you will still be able to find her and bring her home."

"Yes sir Mr. Volkoff. I will contact you with a report this evening unless I find out something sooner."

"I'll look forward to your call."

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah looked out over the harbor while keeping an eye on Heather. After the mess was cleaned up they watched her link her arm in an older man's arm while they walked to the bow of the yacht. He sat down on a folding canvas chair while Heather unfolded a very large towel that was sitting nearby. She then stood in front of the man with a bottle of suntan lotion and asked him to put some on her back. He nodded and poured some sunscreen into the palms of his hands before applying the lotion to her back. Heather reached behind and untied her bikini top and threw it on the towel. The man smiled as she did so and soon she was lying on the towel on the deck soaking up the sun.

Chuck said to Sarah "I looks like Heather has moved up in the world."

Sarah chuckled and nodded. "It sure does. The only questions are what is she doing here and where is Hugo Panzer?"

They were interrupted by a loud horn from an approaching ship. It was in excess of 200 feet of pure luxury and was too big to dock.

Sarah looked at the massive yacht and said "I think our lazy oligarch has just arrived."

Chuck couldn't speak right away as he was busy flashing. When it stopped he had a bit of a headache due to the length of it and he leaned close to his girlfriend's ear. "That is one bad dude who owns that ship. He funds terror groups all over the world with his Saudi oil money. We better go check in with Beckman to let her know we have found him."

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah stood up and walked briskly toward their hotel along the boardwalk of the harbor. After they rounded a bend they came upon a large group of teenagers heading toward the beach. The girls were all wearing monokinis and the boys brief style swimsuits and were talking rapidly to each other in French. They were walking slowly so Chuck and Sarah crossed the street to go around them. After crossing the street Chuck and Sarah suddenly heard loud shouting from where they just were and turned to look. A large man was pushing his way through the crowd of teenagers heading in the opposite direction. The man's gruff voice could be heard over everyone else's as he demanded that they get out of the way. Chuck froze as he heard the voice which alarmed Sarah. "What is it Chuck?"

Chuck glanced over his shoulder quickly to confirm his suspicions and pulled his girlfriend farther down the street. After they were out of sight Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear. "I'm pretty sure that was Hugo Panzer."

Sarah looked at Chuck and said "Wait here." She retraced her steps until she could see around the bend. The unmistakable form of Hugo Panzer was across the street arguing with the teenagers with his back to where Sarah was watching. A policeman heard the commotion and started walking toward the group. Panzer turned his head toward the policeman giving Sarah a good look at his profile confirming his identity and that he was alone. Panzer, not wanting to get in any trouble with the police quickly turned away from the group and walked rapidly away toward the yachts.

After returning to where Chuck was waiting for her Sarah grabbed his arm as they hurried toward their hotel. "You were right Chuck. That definitely was Panzer and he was alone. We better tell the General."

After returning to their room they contacted General Beckman.

After her not-so-smiling face appeared on the monitor Beckman said "Report team."

Chuck said "Good news and bad news General. The good news is that we have spotted the oligarch's ship that is moored just outside of the harbor and we spotted both Hugo Panzer and Heather Chandler."

"And the bad news?" Beckman asked impatiently.

Sarah answered. "We don't know why they are here yet."

"I may be able to shed some light on that. We have just received intel that there is going to be the sale of a large arms shipment in two days, but we don't know where. We want you to find out where the sale will take place so we can intervene."

"What if we pose as new buyers? Sarah asked.

"That is a possibility. Go to the casino tonight and get noticed as high rollers. Chuck, I think we can count on the intersect to make sure you don't lose the government's money?"

Chuck smiled. "Of course, General. The government's money is safe with me."

"After what happened with Lon Kirk I'm not sure."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and kissed him on the cheek. "No problem there General. I'll be there to support Chuck in every way possible this time and not to get him upset."

The General actually smiled at that comment. "I'm sure you will Agent Walker. Dismissed." The screen went blank.

Chuck pulled Sarah into a deep kiss. After breaking for air he asked "Do you want to talk about whatever you wanted to talk about now?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, okay." They sat down on the foot of the bed and Sarah took Chuck's hands in hers. She sat quietly for a minute gathering her thoughts. Chuck was trying not to freak out but was having difficulty. Just when he thought Sarah was ready to settle down with him she wanted to talk. _This couldn't be good_. Finally she spoke.

"The other night, when you repeated what Awesome said, about us being next, having kids. It scared me."

The light bulb went on in Chuck's mind, relieved that he now knew what was bothering the woman he loved. "I'm not ready for parenthood either. I'm barely on solid food myself," which got a chuckle out of Sarah.

"The last four years with you have taught me that I'm no longer Graham's wild card enforcer, a cold hearted spy, and I don't want to be. That said, I do need to take things slow. "

Relieved, Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's shoulders and kissed her on the check. "Super slow."

Sarah lifted her head and looked into Chuck's eyes. She kissed him on the lips, relieved that he didn't want kids right now.

"Let's start small." Chuck said. "We're on a trip, one of us forgets their toothbrush. Do we share?"

"I am ready to share your toothbrush."

"Oh, using the bathroom… Door open, or shut?"

"Door shut, always."

"Preferably with the sink running or radio on."

"Yes." Both of them chuckled.

Sarah stood up and went to the bathroom door and looked back at Chuck. "We're going to have to get ready for our night out at the casino in two hours. Lady Carmichael needs a bath first." She winked at Chuck. "Care to join me Lord Carmichael?"

Chuck's brain finally caught up with what Sarah was saying and got to his feet. He joined Sarah in bathroom and turned on the water making sure it was the right temperature while she added the bath salts and bubbles. While the bath was filling they undressed each other and climbed in the tub with Chuck's back to the end and Sarah leaning against his chest. Glad and relieved that they had their talk, Chuck and Sarah thoroughly enjoyed the bath, especially since it included all the extras. It was very heavy on the extras.

xxxxx

**A/N 2 -** I'mplanning on this story to be three chapters of about 5,000 words each. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Here is the next chapter in this little story. Than you to everyone who read, reviewed and followed, etc this story. It is going to be a little longer than I first envisioned as several new ideas have popped into my head as I've written this story. I know several of my regular reviewers are also reading Unsung Heroes and I am writing a new chapter for that story as well. It's just a challenge to find time to write both at the same time. That story will be updated soon as well. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Standard disclaimers, I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 2**

Dressed in a beautiful blue Versace floor length gown with a plunging neckline and no back Lady Sarah Carmichael walked to the entrance of the historic Monte Carlo Casino on the arm of Lord Charles Carmichael who was looking dapper in a black Armani tuxedo. To ward off the slight early autumn evening chill Sarah wore a cashmere wrap over her shoulders and her diamond necklace and earrings sparkled in the moonlight. Her knives as always were strapped to her thigh just above the slit in the dress which allowed for movement.

The doorman opened the large ornate wooded doors for them and they stepped inside. After checking in Sarah's wrap they walked to the casino bar where Chuck ordered a dirty martini with three olives for each them which brought a smile from Sarah. She whispered in his ear. "You don't need to pull a Roan Montgomery on me Chuck. You already got me."

Chuck smiled and chuckled. "I know, and you got me too. Unfortunately it was the first thing that popped into my mind. Coming here I guess reminded me of that mission with Sasha Banacek."

Sarah looked at Chuck with a grin. "Don't worry, the only person you'll have to seduce is me, like you just did."

Chuck grinned back at Sarah and leaned in for a kiss, which she happily returned. "Ohhhh, trust me, I'll remember that. I just hope I won't get pushed off a balcony or jump off the roof of a building holding onto a sign."

"Let's just stay together so that won't happen, shall we?"

Chuck nodded and their drinks were finished and handed to them. Chuck started a tab at the bar before they headed over to the cashier to get 100,000 Euros in chips. Afterward they peered over the rims of their glasses as they took a sip and scanned the room. No one of interest had arrived as yet.

Chuck led Sarah over to one of the craps tables with a ten Euro minimum and watched for a minute. There were eight players and their spouses or significant others standing with them. The shooter, a tanned playboy type that was having a pretty good roll. He spotted Sarah and winked at her. After rolling his number and while the croupiers were paying of the bets he said to her in French, "May I buy you a drink?"

Sarah, who was standing right next to Chuck, whispered in his ear "Stay here sweetie. The shooter wants to buy me a drink. I think he needs cooling off, don't you?"

Chuck, a little alarmed whispered back, "Wh what are you going to do Sarah? Don't cause a scene. We don't want to get kicked out."

Sarah gave Chuck a 'don't worry' look and walked around the table to where the shooter was standing.

"Bon soir, monsieur." Sarah said to the man who couldn't stop staring at her cleavage.

He finally looked up into her eyes but the leer remained. "Bon soir. May I buy you a drink?" He called the waitress over.

"A glass of Chateau Margeau."

The waitress nodded and the man ordered another scotch on the rocks. "My name is Jean Paul."

"Sarah." She replied. He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes enjoying a closer look at her cleavage. It was starting to make her angrier and angrier. It came time to roll the dice again and Jean Paul asked Sarah to blow on them for luck. She did and he rolled a seven for a winner on the come out roll. The table cheered. Jean Paul looked at Sarah "You bring me good luck Sarah." Sarah smiled outwardly but groaned inwardly. Their drinks were delivered and Sarah held her glass of wine by the stem. Jean Paul proposed a toast. "To good luck." They touched glasses and each took a sip.

Chuck watched from the other side of the table, no longer insanely jealous whenever Sarah talked to another man. Movement just beyond where Sarah was standing caused Chuck to look in that direction. It was the oligarch and his entourage and they headed into a private room in the back. Needing to get his girlfriend's attention he walked around to the other side of the table and approached Sarah. Before he could get to her he saw Jean Paul 'accidentally' drop the dice into Sarah's cleavage. "Oops," he said. "Do you mind?" He started to reach toward Sarah's chest but before he got there Sarah acted like she lost her balance and tipped her class of wine onto Jean Paul's shirt which ran into his pants. "Ooooohhhhh. I'm sooooo sorry. How clumsy of me. I guess I just can't stand straight six drinks in." Jean Paul immediately jumped back and glared at Sarah but he softened at her apology. He still had hopes of getting her to go with him later. "That's quite alright my dear. It will wash out." By now Chuck had reached Sarah and pretended to steady her. Sarah looked up at Chuck. In a slurred voice she said "Look Charlie baby, I made an oopsy."

Chuck looked over at the man. "My apologies, sir. My wife gets a little 'friendly' when she's had too much to drink. I'll be happy to take care of the dry cleaning bill."

Jean Paul looked up at Chuck. "That's quite alright Mr…."

"Carmichael. Charles Carmichael."

"Robert. Jean Paul Robert." They shook hands. "I didn't know she was your wife."

"That's a common mistake. I can hardly believe it myself sometimes."

That brought a chuckle from both men. Chuck reached into his pocket, pulled out a 100 Euro chip and gave it to Jean Paul. "Here, please take this to pay for your cleaning bill." Jean Paul shook his head. "No thank you. I probably deserved that for what I did. I would like the dice back though."

Chuck turned to face Sarah and noticed the dice were still in her cleavage. He raised an eyebrow at Sarah who gave him a slight nod along with a smirk. Chuck reached in with his fingers and pulled the dice out from between Sarah's breasts, causing her to giggle. He lifted the dice up to show them to the croupier. "I think I'll keep these, if you don't mind." He tossed the 100 Euro chip to the croupier who nodded and Chuck pocketed the dice. "Come my dear, I think you need to sit down." Sarah and Chuck walked to the bar area and sat down at a table where they had a good view of the casino.

xxxxx

Hugo Panzer stood outside the casino talking on the phone. "Yes Mr. Volkoff… Still no sign of her but I bet she'll eventually come here… I will let you know as soon as I find out something." He disconnected the call.

Keeping alert to the patrons entering and leaving the casino he hid in the shadows of the side of the building while still giving him a view of the entrance. He couldn't get over the number of jewelry adorned women entering the casino making him half-wish he was a jewelry thief. The pay he received from Alexei Volkoff was more than adequate and he didn't want to end up in prison. It was time to be patient and find his mark for Volkoff was always very generous when he succeeded in his mission.

xxxxx

Heather Chandler admired herself in the mirror as she waited for Victor to zip up her new dress which he did. "It's beautiful Victor. Thank you," she said after she turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You look beautiful in it Kathy," Victor said as he looked her up and down. The red sequined dress was floor length and had a tight bodice which accentuated her assets to the point they were almost spilling out of the top. "Are you ready to go?"

Heather nodded and smiled. "Ready." She took his offered arm and they headed to the deck of the ship. She was pleasantly surprised that only the two of them were going to the casino. She hoped that was a good thing and that she was his chosen 'date' over the other girls on the ship. In fact she hadn't seen any of the other girls since lunchtime and she wondered what happened to them.

xxxxx

A few hours earlier Casey was down in Castle talking to Greta. "When are you shipping out?"

"In two days. I'm surprised you didn't go with Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski. I thought you were a team."

This comment got a rise out of John Casey. "I am an integral part of this team. We are the best. The general was really just giving Bartowski and Walker a working vacation. Besides I hate France."

"Doesn't sound like the general to me to do something like that and Monaco is its own Principality."

"Listen, Greta. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."

"Oooh, touchy Colonel Casey. Are you feeling a little left out? Do you have an itchy trigger finger?"

Casey growled at her before the monitor chirped indicating an incoming video chat. It was the general.

"Yes general."

"Colonel I need you to get to Monaco as soon as possible. There's a big arm's deal going down and Walker and Bartowski may need your help. I'll brief you in the air." The video shut off and Casey looked at Greta with a smile. "See, I told you I was an integral part of the team when it's more than just a vacation."

Greta smirked. "If you say so Colonel. Good luck." She turned and headed back up to the Buy More before Casey could say anything else."

xxxxx

Chuck leaned close to Sarah and whispered in her ear. "The oligarch is in the room at your 9 o'clock."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really? When did he come in?"

"When you were busy 'cooling off' you amorous Frenchman." Chuck made quotation marks in the air as he said cooling off.

Sarah chuckled. "I'm glad you were paying attention to the mission. Why did you buy the dice?"

Chuck smiled. "After they ended up in your cleavage I wasn't about to let anyone else touch them. I think I'll put them in a mesh bag and hang them from the rear view mirror of my Nerd Herder as a token memory of this night."

Sarah looked briefly offended before realizing he was joking. "Ha, very funny. Chuck started laughing knowing she almost fell for his joke. "We really need to figure out a way to get into that room." Chuck said.

"You're right. There must be some sort of high stakes game going on. I wonder how you can get an invite. I'm sure Lord and Lady Carmichael should be able to get in there." Sarah said.

The waitress came over and asked if they wanted another drink. This time Chuck asked for some champagne. "Excuse me," Chuck asked before she left with the order, "I heard there was a high stakes poker game at the casino. Do you know where it is?"

The waitress looked at Chuck and Sarah closely before answering in heavily accented English. "Behind that door," she nodded in the direction of the room the oligarch went in. As if anticipating the next question she said "You have to be invited to get a seat."

"How do you get invited?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure. I think they extend an invitation to those people who are really high rollers. The stake I hear is very high."

Chuck reached into his pocket and handed a 100 Euro chip to the waitress. "Thank you for the information. I would really like to play in that game. If you learn of anything else, please let me know."

The waitress nodded and left to get their order. Sarah smiled. "It's a good thing Casey isn't here or he'd be giving you grief for throwing around government money."

Chuck laughed softly. "I think it's time for Lord Carmichael to show the casino bosses that he is a very high roller."

The waitress returned with their flutes of champagne and Chuck gave her another generous tip. Loud enough for the waitress to hear Chuck said "Let's hit the tables, shall we?"

Sarah smiled and took Chuck's arm and headed to one of the Blackjack tables. Chuck took a seat on the end and Sarah sat next to him. There were three other players on the other side of the arc, leaving two empty spaces next to Sarah. The table had a 20 Euro minimum and the dealer was a distinguished looking silver haired man that was a very deft shuffler of the cards. The shoe held six decks of cards making it difficult to count cards for anyone but an intersect.

As the dealer was shuffling Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear after giving him a kiss. "Be careful. Don't win too much too fast."

Chuck kissed her back and said "Don't worry. I'll make sure I lose almost as much as I win. You just have fun and watch out for the bad guys."

Sarah smiled and looked out over the room. Chuck took out 20,000 Euros in chips and gave half to Sarah. After several hands Chuck was ahead about 1,000 and Sarah down about a 1,000. While the next hand was being dealt Sarah gasped for a moment. Walking toward their table was Heather Chandler and her sugardaddy. As they came closer Heather saw Sarah and Chuck and grinned before turning to Victor. "Look Victor, there are two open seats. Shall we take them?" Victor smiled and said "Of course Kathy. Lead the way." Heather walked around the table and sat down next to Sarah. Sarah raised an eyebrow and Heather said "It looks like you're doing pretty well honey." Sarah said "I'm holding my own but my husband is ahead."

Heather looked over at Chuck and back at Sarah. "Hi, I'm Kathy." She offered her hand and Sarah took it. "Sarah." Heather leaned closer and whispered "Don't worry, I won't blow your cover if you don't blow mine."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and nodded. Victor noticed Heather talking to Sarah and asked "Who's your friend Kathy?"

Kathy smiled and Victor and kissed his cheek. "Oh, we just met. Victor, I would like to introduce you to Sarah and looking over at Chuck said and this is her husband." Chuck and Victor leaned forward and shook hands. "Charles is the name. Pleased to meet you Victor."

Victor smiled at Chuck. "Pleased to meet you too, Charles."

They played Blackjack for about an hour before Sarah excused herself to go to the ladies room. Heather decided to go with her. Once inside the bathroom Heather asked "Okay Burton, what brings you here."

"I could ask you the same thing Heather, or should I say Kathy."

Heather chuckled. "I asked you first."

"We're here on vacation."

"Right. If you expect me to believe that your daddy must not have taught you very well."

Sarah bristled at the mention of her father. "You should talk. How did you escape from prison?"

"Oh, let's just say I had a little help in shortening my sentence."

Sarah chuckled. "I hear Alexei Volkoff requires a pretty high payment for shortening your sentence."

Heather was taken aback for a moment. "How do you know about Volkoff?"

"Let's just say I have my ways. I heard Hugo Panzer was in town too."

Heather's face turned white at the mention of Panzer's name but quickly tried to school her reaction. Sarah noticed everything. "We work together. I'm not surprised he's here."

Sarah nodded. "Well we better get back." Chandler nodded and both women headed back into the casino.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Chuck was at the cashier with his chips ready to cash them in. He played expertly, winning and losing just enough to avoid suspicion before hitting it big on the craps table with a little help from Sarah's encouragement. As he reached the window, the on duty manager of the casino approached him and Sarah. "Mr. Carmichael?"

Chuck nodded. "May I help you?

"I understand you were interested in participating in a poker game?"

Chuck nodded. "Very much sir. My favorite game is Texas Hold 'em."

"You're in luck. There is an opening for tomorrow night's game if you are interested. And your wife is also welcome."

"Do you hear that honey?" Chuck said excitedly to Sarah. "We'd love to play."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck on the lips.

"There is a 250,000 Euro buy in. If you like we can hold that much from your winnings so you don't have to transport it."

Chuck smiled. "Very well, my good man."

After cashing out and leaving the buy in, Chuck and Sarah left with 200,000 Euros, double the amount they started with.

Chuck said "It's too bad Casey isn't here right now. I could rub it in that I actually made money for the government this time."

Sarah laughed. "I'm sure he's stashed quite a bit of money in various places around the world from excess funds found during missions over the years. He should talk."

"I suppose you're right but I did feel bad at losing that $100,000 to Lon Kirk."

"Do you have to bring him up again, Chuck? I'll never do anything like that again with any mark."

Chuck pulled Sarah into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just thinking about the money I lost. Nothing else."

Sarah smiled at him and kissed him. "I'm sorry I flipped out. Are you ready to go?"

Chuck nodded and they headed out the door.

xxxxx

Hugo Panzer was about ready to call it a night when his phone buzzed. He looked at the display. "Yes Agent Frost?"

"Any sign of Chandler?"

"I think I may have spotted her going into the casino but I'm not 100% sure. I'm waiting for her to come out."

"Never mind that right now. We're almost to the Nice airport. Come pick us up."

"Yes ma'am. I'm on my way."

Panzer walked quickly down the sidewalk back to his hotel to pick up the car, right before Heather Chandler left with Victor.

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah reached the sidewalk and right before they turned to head up the street back to their hotel a black town car pulled up in front of them and stopped abruptly. The driver, dressed like a chauffeur jumped out and hustled around the car to open the door for them.

"Lord and Lady Carmichael. Sorry I am late. Did you have a successful time at the casino? Are you ready to head back to your hotel?"

Sarah was about to reach under her dress for one of her knives when she finally recognized who it was and stepped closer to the car with Chuck.

"Casey, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd get that crazy thought of you turning this into a permanent vacation out of your head."

Chuck and Sarah laughed. "We're not running away and you know that. What are you really doing here?"

Casey grunted and smiled, sort of. "Beckman thought you could use some help with the arms deal. It's getting bigger and bigger."

"We were afraid of that. Glad you're here." Sarah said. "Where are you staying?"

Casey grunted as they stepped in the car and he closed the door. After pulling into the street Casey said "Same place as you are. Lord and Lady Carmichael want their chauffeur close by at all times." He grunted again.

Chuck and Sarah laughed before Chuck pulled Sarah in for a kiss. Casey couldn't resist a comment.

"Keep it in your pants back there Bartowski. This car is a rental."

Sarah laughed. "Isn't that my decision Casey?"

Casey grunted. "Not you too."

Chuck and Sarah snuggled together before Chuck said "Once around the Monte Carlo, eh Casey?"

Casey grunted.

xxxxx

**A/N 2 **I couldn't leave Casey out of the mission. I think it's better when the entire Team Bartowski is involved. Until next chapter...


End file.
